


Фальшивое

by Dakira



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Experimental Style, Other, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Так просто сказать себе, что можешь отказаться от Джонни в любую секунду.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 4





	Фальшивое

**Author's Note:**

> драббл написан так, чтобы его можно было воспринимать как с ф!Ви, так и с м!Ви

Ви закуривает, выпуская дым в фальшивое окно, и смотрит на бесконечные виды чего-то там, придуманного больной фантазией очередного дизайнера. Пейзаж без сомнения хорош, но сил оценивать его красоту уже не осталось. 

Джонни мягко подходит сзади, проводит ладонью по спине — воображение дорисовывает ощущение касаний, тепло кожи и холод металлической руки. И так хочется поверить в эту невинную иллюзию, заставить себя думать, что всё под контролем. 

Вообразить жар поцелуев и сплетение разгоряченных тел так просто, и еще проще сказать себе, что можешь отказаться от Джонни в любую секунду. Оттолкнуть его, сказать, мол, не хочу. Давай потом. Давай встретимся завтра, или послезавтра, или через неделю-другую. Я пока отдохну, Джонни, от нас с тобой. 

А Джонни засмеется так по-своему, по-волчьи, запрокидывая голову и открывая взгляду беззащитный кадык. За улыбкой спрячет волчий свой оскал, кивнет и скажет, мол, давай, Ви. Давай завтра, или послезавтра, или через неделю-другую, когда отдохнешь. От нас с тобой, Ви.

Не волнуйся, Ви, я слово свое держу.

Ви сминает ставшую вдруг безвкусной сигарету и дрогнувшей рукой бросает окурок в пепельницу. Та заполнена почти до отказа, и пепел прячет волчьи пасти украшений от невнимательного взгляда. Ви смотрит на фальшивое окно, понимая, что сбежать не сможет. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через неделю-другую.

Джонни касается спины, плеча, изгиба шеи, кладет механическую руку на затылок — воображение дорисовывает тепло немного жестких пальцев и холод, затаившийся в глубине глаз. Фантомная боль осколками пронзает до предела напичканную имплантатами нервную систему, и Ви смеется над собственной глупостью и страхом.

— Как тебе, Ви?

— Красиво, — Ви лжет почти безупречно, и Джонни без вопросов продолжает играть в их маленькую игру.


End file.
